Mirame y Disparame a Mi Corazon
by Mer-Chan Baldioceda
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, una joven adolescente de la alta aristocracia italiana, regresa a Roma tras muchos años de internado sin entender muy bien por qué su familia la quiere de vuelta. Allí se encuentra con Naruto Namizake, un conocido de la familia con quien nunca ha tenido una muy buena relación. Naruto es terriblemente atractivo, impulsivo, y no parece tener muchas preocupaciones.
1. Chapter 1

**Mírame y Dispara a mi corazón..**

**Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de la novela de: Alessandra Neymar, así como los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, esto lo escribo con el fin de entretenerlos y que disfruten de esta maravillosa novela.**

**Argumento.**

**Hinata Hyuga, una joven adolescente de la alta aristocracia italiana, regresa a Roma tras muchos años de internado sin entender muy bien por qué su familia la quiere de vuelta. Allí se encuentra con Naruto Namizake, un conocido de la familia con quien nunca ha tenido una muy buena relación. Naruto es terriblemente atractivo, impulsivo, y no parece tener más preocupaciones que las peleas con otras bandas y coquetear con chicas de piernas largas. Al empezar el curso, Hinata y Naruto verán que no solo comparten la misma clase sino también el mismo grupo de amigos. Lo que empezara con odio ira desembocando a una tensión cada vez más fuerte, con provocaciones descaradas y situaciones límites.**

**Prologo.**

**Hinata****.**

**El coche arranco. Deje a Naruto tirado en el suelo, forcejeando con su primo. Él quería venir en mi busca, pero se lo impedían. Mejor así.**

**Los recuerdos me abrumaban y apenas me dejaban respirar. Era consciente de lo poco que valía mi vida sin él no estaba a mi lado. Todo lo que tenía para mi significado llevaba su nombre. Ese nombre que retumbaba en mi cabeza con más intensidad que nunca.**

**Naruto, Naruto, Naruto….**

**Lo mire por última vez. Todavía tenía el sabor de su cuerpo en mis labios, el calor de su tacto en mi piel, el susurro de sus palabras en mi cuello… Y ahora veía como su figura se iba alejando. Me obligaban a apartarme de el sin darse cuenta de que con ello me obligaban también a morir. Por eso es algo que no les debía de importar lo mas mínimo, después de tanta veces como había puesto mi vida en peligro.**

**Mi corazón se quedó allí, con él, mientras su imagen se borraba empañada por mis lágrimas.**

**Nota: decidí hacer esta adaptación porque me pareció que sería realmente precioso ver a Hinata con una personalidad altanera pero delicada, he cambiado un poco el nombre de la novela, espero les guste tanto como me gusto a mí….**

**Acepto comentarios…**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo I.**

**Hinata.**

**Hay situaciones en la vida en las que no te das cuenta de cuando sobrepasas la línea entre lo emocionante y lo realmente peligroso; y esa ere exactamente el tipo de situación en el que yo me encontraba. Sentada en el último rincón de un apestoso y húmedo calabozo, esperaba que Nagato viniera a buscarme. El encuentro con un muchacho, una de las personas más desconcertantes y agresivas que había conocido jamás, me había arrastrado a ese repugnante lugar, la antípoda de los ambientes privilegiados en los que me solía mover.**

Mis blancos pantalones de Armani habían pasado a ser grises, mi chaqueta Prada de cuero negro tenía un enorme rasguño en el codo, y me había roto una uña. Y, para colmo de todos mis males compartía celda con una especie de yeti que no me dejaba de mirarme. Cubierta de tatuajes y piercings, y con un palillo chuperreteado en la boca, la abominable mujer de las montañas parecía querer comerme. Casi podía verla babear.

"Perfecto. Tu primera noche en Roma y las pasas en un calabozo. Pienso matar a ese capullo en cuanto salga de aquí", me dije.

Desde luego que lo iba hacer.

De fondo, las voces de dos guardias se entremezclaban con la retransmisión de un partido de baloncesto. Les llame incontables veces, pero lo único que recibe por respuesta fueron quejidos y golpes secos contra la mesa. Sin duda estaban tan cansados de mí como yo de ellos y de aquel lugar.

Instintivamente sacudí mis pantalones, como si el color blanco pudiera volver aparecer. Cuando caí en aquel charco ya fui consciente de que había tirado trescientos euros por las alcantarilla. Mis pensamientos sobre mi fondo de armario se interrumpieron cuando de repente, mi compañera de celda se levantó para soltar un escupitajo bien cargado.

Me aferre a mi asiento en cuanto la vi caminar hacia mí. Aquello no pintaba bien y, sin poder evitarlo, pensé en la situación que me había llevado hasta allí.

-flash black-.

La gélida brisa de la noche me envolvió en cuanto abrí la puerta del balcón. A esas alturas del invierno, Viena ya estaba toda nevada y el ambiente húmedo y frio.

Las ramas de los arboles acariciaban mi pequeño balcón y dejaban que la nieve cayera espolvoreada cuando se mecían por alguna ráfaga de viento. El estanque del patio comenzaba a congelarse; pronto se utilizaría como pista de patinaje, aunque ese año yo no iba a estar allí para comprobarlo. Estaba a punto de irme.

El internado de Saint Patrick ocupaba un antiguo castillo del siglo XVII y, arquitectónicamente, me maravillaba. Pero una cosa es admirar y otra muy distinta vivir ahí. Eso lo odiaba. Ausencia total de chicos-ellos residían en el internado que había unos kilómetros colina abajo-. No podías desprenderte del maldito uniforme- si al menos hubiera sido bonito, no habría sido una condena llevarlo-. Y la disciplina era bien férrea- todo estaba cronometrado, hasta la hora de ir al baño-. O, aprendías a convivir con las normas de aquella institución o estabas perdida.

Así era de aburrida mi vida, día tras día.

Hasta que apareció mi padre. Había irrumpido en el internado rodeado de guardaespaldas y me había ordenado que recogiera mis cosas. Ya había hablado con el director y lo tenía todo preparado.

Después de nueve años, volvía a Roma. No tenía ni idea de que había llevado a mis padres a tomar aquélla decisión, pero me alegraba…..demasiado.

El vuelo dilato 16 horas, ya me encontraba delante de un enorme vestidor decidiendo que chaqueta ponerme. Me decante por la ropa ceñida: chaqueta de color negro metalizado, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros de tacón alto para estilizar mis piernas. Me di la vuelta y contemple mi imagen en el espejo mientras sonaban la Pussycat Dolls en mi reproductor digital de música. Realmente parecía una de ellas.

Ahueque mi largo cabello y me lo coloque a un lado. Salí del vestidor y cogí mi bolso Gucci blanco, verifique que mi tarjeta de crédito estuviera ahí, luego eche un vistazo a mi impresionante habitación, apague el reproductor y salí de ahí con paso firme y sonoro.

Después de un año sin vernos, iba al encuentro de mi mejor amiga, Sakura había sido mi compañera en el internado desde que entre. Era como una hermana, una parte de mí.

Termine de bajar las escaleras y eche un vistazo hacia atrás. Agradecí que mi habitación estuviera en el pasillo principal. Si no, habría necesitado un mapa para poder salir de aquel laberinto de puertas y corredores. Me encontré con Nagato.

-siempre oportuno, cuñado-sonreí, pensando en que si me llevaba hasta la Piazza Navona.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- pregunto resignado, pero sonriente- . Voy a empezar a pensar que solo me quieres por interés- bromeo al ver como arqueaba una ceja.

-Bueno, aun soy menor de edad y no puedo coger tu coche, aunque se conducir- no se lo podía decir, pero aprendí una noche que nos escapamos del internado para ir a la capital. Aquel mismo día bese a un chico por primera vez- te multarían y yo iría al centro de menores por ser una delincuente adolescente-fingí preocupación mientras observaba su rostro suspicaz.

\- Y una descarada exagerada- me despeino.

-¡Eh! Que estoy recién peinada-proteste.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Bueno he quedado con Sakura- no me di cuenta de que ya estábamos abriendo la puerta. Nagato dejo que yo pasara de primero.

-¿Sakura haruno?

-¡Si, la misma!- Di una palmada.

Entramos al coche era un Bentley continental GT-S negro, y si por fuera era espectacular por dentro era alucinante. Daba ganas de quedarse a vivir ahí.

Naruto.

Descubrí las finas y las blancas piernas de shizune apoyadas en una de las columnas que flaquean la entrada de mi edificio cunado mi primo y yo salimos del garaje. Sasuke me lanzo una mirada burlona de lo más significativa.

Tenía que admitir que ella estaba increíble, pero le había dicho millones de veces que no la quería, que nuestra relación solo era sexual, y ella parecía aceptarlo dichosa. Me había dicho que eras lo que quería de mí y yo era lo máximo que podía ofrecerle.

Sasuke, se despidió de mí con un gesto de cabeza- te espero en la Piazza de la marina- y se fue en su moto.

Shizune me abordó rodeando mi cuello y empujándome contra la pared. Sabía bien cómo moverse para retenerme y capear mis intentos por apartarla.

— ¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas? —preguntó besándome el cuello.

—No sabía que tuviera que hacerlo —dije bruscamente mientras ella metía las manos bajo mi jersey para acariciar mi vientre—. Mía, tengo que irme. Me están esperando.

—Ahora estás conmigo —susurró rozando mi oreja con su lengua.

Se aferró con más fuerza a mi cuello y no pude evitar apretarla entre mis brazos, ansioso. Mía sabía que me descontrolaba con facilidad y supo provocar esa situación para no dejarme escapar.

Recorrimos enganchados cada rincón del garaje hasta que llegamos al vestíbulo del edificio Gabbana. Ella conocía bien el lugar y sabía por dónde guiarme; afortunadamente tuve tiempo de ver que sus intenciones eran subir a mi habitación y pude impedirlo entrando en una sala del primer piso.

La senté sobre la mesa y me quité el jersey sin dejar de besarla. Acaricié sus muslos mientras su respiración desbocada recorría mi cuello. Mía clavaba suavemente sus uñas en mi espalda atrayéndome, aún más, hasta ella. Mis besos se alejaron de sus labios, los deslicé por su cuello, por su clavícula… y por su vientre antes de volver a subir; sabía que aquello la volvería loca. Efectivamente, soltó un ligero gemido, y yo sonreí levemente escondiéndome tras su ondulado cabello rojo.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó buscando mi boca.

— ¿Acaso no es lo que deseas?

Aquel suave e intrigante susurro terminó de excitarla. Tiró de su camisa y tomó mis manos para llevarlas a su pecho. Volví a besarla una vez más mientras me deshacía de su falda.

Ni la amaba ni quería nada serio con ella —en realidad, no quería nada serio con nadie—, pero eso no impedía que disfrutara el momento.

De repente, la melodía de mi móvil (_Amazing_, de Kanye West) comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me detuve e intenté alejarme de Mía para coger el teléfono, pero ella tiró de mí con furia.

—No es el mejor momento, Naruto —masculló, intentando retenerme con las piernas.

Miré la pantalla del móvil con el rabillo del ojo cuando ya dejaba de sonar. Era mi primo.

—Así está mejor. —Aquel besó se entremezcló con una nueva llamada.

Sasuke insistía, lo que significaba que había problemas. Mi primo no era la típica persona a la que le gustara interrumpir un momento… especial, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Si volvía a llamar significaba complicaciones.

— ¡Joder! —clamó shizune empujándome.

En otras circunstancias le habría dicho lo imbécil que era, pero ya me importaba una mierda lo que ella pensara o sintiera. Me preocupaba más lo que me aguardaba tras aquella llamada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté directamente nada más descolgar.

—Deidara tiene ganas de pelea.

Sobraban las palabras. Si ese capullo amiguito de Sasori y su grupito de niñatos querían pelea habían topado con las personas idóneas para ello.

Me vestí rápidamente y cogí las llaves de mi moto haciendo caso omiso a los insultos que profería la aguda y cabreada voz de Shizune detrás de mí. No me importaba que estuviera enfadada; segundos antes, parecía todo lo contrario.

Llegué al garaje y me monté en la moto casi al mismo tiempo que la arrancaba.

Shizune me dio un ridículo puñetazo en el hombro al ver que no la escuchaba.

—A ver si te enteras, Shizune. No eres nadie para controlarme. No te pertenezco y tampoco quiero pertenecerte. No quiero nada contigo. Solo es sexo, ya lo hablamos. No hay sentimientos que me aten a ti, no hay nada entre tú y yo. Así que deja de joderme, ¿quieres? —Encorvé los hombros y le indiqué la puerta con un suave gesto de la barbilla.

Me miró encolerizada.

—Eres un cabrón —masculló saliendo de allí.

—Lo sé —murmuré como si me lo dijera a mí mismo. Pero Shizune lo debió de interpretar como si se tratara de una tentativa de arrepentimiento, porque se dio la vuelta y me miró casi sonriente. Una vez más, se confundía—. Pero no me preocupa que alguien como tú me lo diga.

En cuanto salí a la Via del Tritone y pude acelerar, el frío impactó, punzante, en mi rostro. Era molesto y me costaba ver el asfalto, pero no disminuí la velocidad. Al contrario, apreté los dientes y aceleré aún más. Si tenía algún problema con los amigos de Deidara, más tarde lo solucionarían mi padre o Nagato. Ellos eran los dueños de la policía de Roma y nadie cuestionaría la decisión de la familia Uzumaki, el director general.

Las luces de las farolas formaban una línea recta y brillante que yo iba siguiendo a toda velocidad, aunque con el control suficiente para ver cómo las miradas de los transeúntes que paseaban por las aceras se quedaban reflejadas en el retrovisor.

No dejaba indiferente a nadie, y si no hubiese tenido tanta prisa, me habría recreado en regalarles algún comentario o gesto obsceno.

De repente, las luces comenzaron a distorsionarse formando pequeños destellos. Había alcanzado una pequeña caravana de coches que circulaban tranquilos por la avenida y tuve que ralentizar mi marcha para poder esquivarlos. Adelanté a varios vehículos rozando los retrovisores, pero cuando los conductores asomaban sus cabezas por la ventanilla para increparme, sus voces se cortaban en seco al reconocerme. El semáforo cambió del verde al ámbar y, enseguida, al rojo. La avenida que tenía enfrente ya se había llenado de coches que pasaban a toda velocidad, pero no me importó. Aceleré y crucé la calle dejando atrás un alboroto de pitos e insultos.

_Hinata_

**S**uspiré y retoqué el maquillaje de mis ojos con un dedo mientras Enrico detenía el coche en doble fila. Me miró sonriente.

—Deja de retocarte, ya sabes que estás estupenda. Estarlo más seria delito, créeme.

Le miré resoplando. Aquellos cumplidos no me los podía hacer una persona con las características de Nagato. Terminaría enamorándome de él.

— ¿Por qué no dejas a mi hermana y te vienes conmigo? —le supliqué.

Soltó una carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a Leonardo DiCaprio. La única diferencia era que Enrico era algo más varonil y tenía el pelo más corto y de un color como rojizo.

—Lo he pensado, en serio. Aunque la diferencia de edad…

—Solo tienes veintisiete años, Nagato—le interrumpí sonriente.

—Bien, entonces escapémonos. Ahora mismo. —Se inclinó hacia delante y me besó en la mejilla—. Que lo pases bien y sé buena con los muchachos.

—No lo creo. —Salí del vehículo al tiempo que descubría a un grupo de tres chicos mirándome fijamente.

Eran de mi edad y parecían el típico grupo de hippies que se pasa la tarde fumando maría y bebiendo té con algún aditivo extra.

Decidí divertirme un poco. Cerré la puerta del coche y apoyé los codos en ella mientras insinuaba mis piernas. Enrico sacudió la cabeza.

—No seas mala —sonrió.

Solté una carcajada mientras agitaba el pelo. La imagen quedó más imponente gracias a una débil ráfaga de viento.

—Será mejor que me marche.

—Sí. Si necesitas algo, llámame —me dijo Nagato.

—De acuerdo, te quiero.

—Yo también.

Enrico se marchó cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Abrí mi bolso aprisa y encontré el nombre de Sakura parpadeando en el centro de la pantalla. Descolgué acelerada.

—Si te dijera que eres la tía más guapa de todo Roma y que me muero de envidia por ese cuerpazo que tienes, ¿me creerías? —Su voz sonó jovial, como siempre.

—Sabes que sí —repuse utilizando un tono bastante narcisista.

Los chicos seguían observándome.

— ¡Bien! ¡Sigues siendo la misma creída de siempre! —La escuché detrás de mí.

No me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar cuando ya la tenía presionando mi cuerpo con fuerza. Comenzó a gritar mi nombre y a dar saltos. Varias personas nos miraban sorprendidas, pero no era de extrañar, parecíamos dos histéricas sin pudor alguno.

— ¡Hinata! —volvió a gritar aferrándose a mi cuello.

— ¡Sakura! —La abracé, y volví a oler aquel aroma fresco a limón y jazmín.

—Joder, la espera se me ha hecho eterna. ¿Tú sabes lo que me has hecho pasar?

—No hace falta que me lo jures. No veía la hora de verte.

Percibí un extraño cambio de apariencia en ella. Tenía el cabello igual de largo, pero desmontado y con unas suaves mechas cobrizas sobre su color rosado. El flequillo también estaba retocado; se lo había cortado a la altura de las cejas, lo que hacía que sus dulces facciones y sus ojos jades fueran más intensos.

— ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? —pregunté después de examinarla.

Ella se echó a reír inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿No te gusta?

—Te queda genial.

—Quería cambiar de imagen, ySai y Ino me aconsejaron.

—Estás preciosa. Por cierto, ¿Sai y Ino?

—Sí, nos están esperando en el Giordana's. Tengo muchas ganas de que los conozcas.

No me di cuenta de que habíamos comenzado a caminar y ya estábamos atravesando la Piazza Navona. Me explicó un montón de cosas en los pocos minutos que tardamos en llegar a la cafetería. No dejaba de parlotear sobre todos los amigos que había hecho, sobre los chicos que había conquistado, sobre los problemas con su padre y su nueva novia… Aunque este tema quiso tocarlo bien poco.

—Bien, este es el Giordana's. Está genial, seguro que te gusta —me aseguró Sakura en la puerta del local.

El ambiente era de los 80. Suelo de cuadros negros y blancos; barra blanca iluminada, con los bordes redondos y dispensadores de helado de la época; paredes rojas, y sillas forradas de cuero. Daba la impresión de estar en la película Regreso al futuro. Me fascinó. Del hilo musical surgía Edge of seventeen de Stevie Nicks y no pude evitar cantarla por lo bajo.

Sakura me miró y sonrió sorprendida.

—Me gusta esta canción —casi sonó a excusa, pero sonreí.

-¿Por qué no le metes algo de swing mientras caminas?

—Sabes que lo haré.

Aunque en el local había gente, no me corté a la hora de caminar al ritmo de la melodía. De la mesa del final se levantó un muchacho delgado que vino a mi encuentro, bailando. Sakura soltó una carcajada y supe que se trataba de Sai. Iba bien peripuesto. Llevaba el flequillo hacia un lado y el resto de su negro cabello engominado hacia atrás. Dos pequeños aros adornaban sus orejas y sus labios brillaban de una forma especial, seguramente por el brillo labial.

— ¡Hinata! —clamó aquel chico, con una voz estridente. — ¡Uau, chica! ¡Eres más guapa que en las fotos! Y créeme, eso es muy difícil, encanto —añadió tocando cada curva de mi cara como si fuese un ciego reconociendo a una persona—. Muy difícil, ¿Has pensando en trabajar como modelo?

—Gracias, pero no. No me va ese rollo.

—Ella es más de números —añadió Sakura, sonriente—. Concretamente, de ciencias. Quiere estudiar Bioquímica clínica.

—Vaya, nena, con la cantidad de carreras que hay en medicina, escoges la más sencilla —dijo, irónicamente, una muchacha blanca. Ella debía de ser Ino.

— ¡Dios, qué lástima! Podría hacer una gran campaña contigo —continuó Luca.

Vi enseguida que aquel muchacho no dejaría de hablar— ¡Y qué ojos! ¿Son lentillas?

—No… —Sonreí mientras observaba cómo Luca escudriñaba mis ojos.

—Jamás he visto un gris tan deslumbrante… ¡Es increíble!

—Poca gente tiene ese color… —añadió Erika.

La escena no podía ser más peculiar: la chica que parecía ser Ino y yo observábamos cómo Sai y Sakura conversaban sobre mis ojos.

—Muy poca —prosiguió Sai.

—Aunque sé de alguien…

-¿Quién?-

—Naruto —contestó Sakura.

—¿Qué Naruto?

—Nuestro Namizake. Aunque él los tiene azules.

Aquello fue una sorpresa para mí. No esperaba que el hijo pequeño de Minato Namizake entrara en nuestra conversación; mejor dicho, en su conversación.

— ¡Oh sí! Naruto Namizake. Está tan… —Luca levantó los ojos al techo, soñando con quién sabe qué fantasías.

—Bueno, ya basta… —interrumpió Daniela, pestañeando. —Yo soy Ino y si te estás preguntando si Sai es así siempre; la verdad es que sí, es así —me dijo mientras me daba un beso—. Encantada de conocerte al fin.

—Ten cuidado, Hinata. Ino proviene de los rottweiler —dijo Sai, bromeando con ella.

— ¡Cállate! —Le propinó un empujón.

Ino llevaba el cabello, de color rubio, cortado justo sobre los hombros. Su largo flequillo dejaba entrever unos ojos aguamarina que me deslumbraron. Me encantaba su estilo. Vestía de una forma más urbana, aunque resultaba sensual y muy femenino. Se le notaba una personalidad fuerte y resolutiva, con seguridad en sí misma…, sin duda una anomalía entre los adolescentes. Su tono de voz, tan cálido, me tranquilizaba.

—Bueno, Hinata, ¿has probado los helados del Giordana's? —preguntó Hinata aferrándose a su bufanda de lana malva.

—Esperaba hacerlo ahora mismo.

Naruto.

Vi la Piazza de la Marina en cuanto di la última curva. La pelea ya había comenzado… con más gente de la que esperaba. El grupito de deidara y sus muñequitas había venido acompañado de más acólitos. Nos doblaban en número.

Unas ancianas que pasaban por allí salieron escopeteadas al ver aquel espectáculo de patadas y puñetazos. Me dio tiempo a ver que una de ellas se disponía a telefonear; pronto tendríamos la visita de los carabinieri.

Detuve mi Yamaha YZF R1 negra hincando la rueda delantera en el asfalto de una forma un tanto agresiva. Soltó un chirrido que vino acompañado de una débil humareda blanca, que no me impidió ver cómo uno de los gemelos Zetsu, Stefano, sujetaba los brazos de Sasuke mientras deidara le daba un golpe en el estómago. Mi amigo Kiba tenía la cabeza de Kakuso bien aferrada entre su brazo y las costillas y no dejaba de darle puñetazos. Otro muchacho saltó sobre él, pero Kiba se zafó rápidamente sacudiendo los hombros. Nadie quería pelearse con Kiba. Era un tío de metro noventa, grande y muy fuerte. Costaba adivinar que tuviera dieciocho años.

Francesco, el otro gemelo, y otros dos niñatos más intentaban retener a Konohamaru. Este sonreía mientras los esquivaba. Eric era pequeño y muy escurridizo, así que en una pelea lo único que podías hacer era correr tras él.

Sin embargo, lo que más me molestó fue ver que un muchacho, rezagado del meollo, grababa la pelea desde su móvil. Apreté los labios mientras me bajaba de la moto tirándola a un lado. Solo llevaba unas semanas con ella, pero no era la primera vez que rompía algo. Qué más daba, podría comprarme otra cuando quisiera. con él, le di un puñetazo en la cara. El aparato se hizo trizas entre mis dedos. Cayó al suelo fulminado; uno menos.

Ahora Deidara era mi objetivo y fui a por él con decisión. Levanté la pierna y la lancé contra su pecho con tal fuerza que lo tiré al suelo. Al caer, pude oír un pequeño gemido. No dejé que se levantara, salté sobre él y le di un puñetazo que impactó en la mandíbula. Su cabeza rebotó contra el suelo, y el labio y la nariz comenzaron a sangrarle. Aun así, sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para revolverse y empujarme. Caí y se colocó sobre mí. Sasuke desvió el golpe que iba a darme con una patada. Aquel simple gesto hizo que yo volviera a darle otro puñetazo. Lo que no esperaba era que Kakuso se zafara de los brazos de Kiba y me diera una patada en la ceja. Noté cómo la sangre se deslizaba por mi cara, pero eso no impidió que me lanzara sobre él. Le di un puñetazo en el estómago y comencé a pegarle en la cara mientras gritaba.

De repente, se oyeron las sirenas de la policía acercándose. La jodida llamaba de las viejas había sido muy efectiva. Era el momento de salir cagando leches, pero no podría hacerlo en la moto porque venían por esa dirección.

Sasuke tiró de mí con fuerza y me puso en pie.

— ¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos, Naruto! —gritó Kiba comenzando a correr.

Eric le siguió y, tras ellos, los gemelos y el muchacho del móvil, que iba sangrando.

— ¡Naruto! —chilló Sasuke.

Deidara, ya de lejos, me observaba con una sonrisa fanfarrona y mirada interrogante. Sabía que ahí no terminaba la cosa. Se había atrevido a tocar a mi primo y a mis amigos, y eso no lo podía consentir. Me encargaría de él en cuanto se volviera a cruzar en mi camino.

— ¡Estás muerto, hijo de puta! —clamé antes de sentir como Sasuke me obligaba a correr.

Un coche de deidara apareció cortándonos el paso justo cuando íbamos a cruzar la calle. Reboté contra él y me impulsé hacia delante saltando sobre el capó. Retomé velocidad y dejé al policía saliendo del coche. Mauro retrocedió y se perdió entre los árboles. Por suerte, la atención no estaba puesta en él… sino en mí.

Hinata.

—A Viale delle Magnolie, lo más rápido posible, por favor —dije sabiendo que llegaría con retraso. Solo faltaban diez minutos para las doce.

Coger un taxi en el Corso del Renacimiento me llevó cerca de quince minutos.

Y cuando lo logré, me topé con un vehículo que parecía rodar de puro milagro. Al tomar asiento, me clavé las bolitas de color teja de la funda del asiento. La voz de una cantante con problemas de garganta surgía de la radio. —Me llevó unos segundos reconocer que se trataba de música árabe. Un olor a kebab rancio cubría todo el interior.

—Dios, tendré que volver a ducharme en cuanto llegué —mascullé al descubrir que había grasa por todos lados—. Dígame, ¿ha pensado en lavar este trasto?

El hombre sonrío y aceleró de golpe provocando que me estampara contra el asiento delantero. Lo hizo a propósito, pero no me molestó. Es más, sonreí.

—Señorita, se hace lo que se puede.

—Si usted lo dice.

Para ser casi medianoche, el tráfico era insufrible. Tan solo tres calles nos había llevado los diez minutos que tenía de límite. Y ahora nos encontrábamos en otro atasco en la Via del Corso.

— ¿Está usted seguro de que este era el camino más corto?

—En Roma no hay atajos, señorita. Debería saberlo.

—Ya, claro. Usted está buscando propina —resoplé mientras el hombre sonreía.

—Por supuesto. Tengo que alimentar a mis tres esposas.

Le miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿No lo dirá en serio? -Mi comentario le hizo aún más gracia.

—Solo bromeaba. —Negó con una mano.

—En fin, si acepta tarjeta, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Siempre y cuando nolleguemos más tarde de las doce y cuarto. De lo contrario, se encontraría con un cadáver —le dije tan dramáticamente como pude.

— ¿Dónde vive exactamente?

—En la mansión Hyuga.

El taxista abrió la boca ligeramente. Después me observó por el retrovisor. Sin duda, no esperaba que viviera allí.

— ¿Y qué hace cogiendo un taxi? —preguntó avanzando unos metros y volviéndose a detener.

Por suerte, ya estábamos en la Piazza del Popolo.

—Quiero independencia…

De repente, su puerta se abrió y un muchacho arrancó al taxista del asiento de un tirón. Solté un chillido al verle rodar por el suelo mientras se quejaba y maldecía. El muchacho se subió al coche, cerró la puerta y comenzó a maniobrar de una forma tan experta como brusca. No me dio tiempo a verle la cara, porque caí entre los asientos cuando dio un giro violento, pero sí pude escuchar cómo chocábamos con varios vehículos.

Me incorporé sin dejar de gritar.

«Que no sea un secuestro. Que no sea un secuestro», me iba diciendo a mí misma para tranquilizarme.

Volvió a virar rápido para entrar en la Piazza del Popolo sin el menor temor a atropellar a algún peatón. Dios, iba a morir, seguro.

Le miré. Era joven, de mi edad más o menos.

— ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡¿Cómo coño se apaga este trasto?! —gritó sofocado, intentando apagar la radio.

Será gilipollas.

Soltó el volante y se puso a darle golpes con el puño y con la pierna como si se le fuera la vida en ello. ¡Estaba loco!

La chica con problemas de garganta dejó de sonar enseguida, pero la música fue sustituida por las sirenas de la policía. Venían detrás de nosotros.

—Maldita mierda de coche. ¿Por qué coño no he cogido el Fiat? —Gritó, a la vez que se percataba por fin de que tenía compañía tras él—. ¡Joder!

Aproveché para atacar y me lancé sobre él dándole patadas.

— ¡No me secuestres, capullo! ¡Déjame bajar! —chillé con fuerza mientras él esquivaba mis golpes.

— ¡¿Quieres estarte quieta?! ¡Estás delirando!

El coche se desvió de repente y chocamos contra un muro. Salí despedida hacia delante y me golpeé la cabeza y los hombros contra el salpicadero. Los cristales cayeron sobre mí, pero enseguida percibí cómo el chico me cubría. De milagro, no sufrí ningún corte.

Lo empujé y me arrastré hasta la puerta con el cuerpo dolorido. Me lancé al suelo y caí en un charco justo antes de que otro chaval se tropezara con mis piernas.

¿De dónde había salido este?

— ¿Vienes a por más?, Deidara —dijo mi presunto secuestrador.

—Me subestimas.

El tal deidara se lanzó a por el otro muchacho y comenzaron a pegarse prácticamente sobre mí. Intenté escapar, pero cayeron al suelo y Deidara me dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Quita de aquí, joder —me espetó.

Le di una patada justo cuando un policía me sujetaba por la espalda y me arrastraba fuera de allí. El acero caliente del capó fue lo que sentí en mi cara mientras unas esposas me inmovilizaban las muñecas.

Estaba detenida.

Naruto.

Deidara logró escapar mientras detenían a la chica. Quise ir tras él, pero ya me habían cazado. Me empujaron contra la pared y me pusieron las esposas.

—Naruto , ¿cuándo aprenderás? —se mofó uno de los guardias.

—Tú no podrás ver ese día porque estarás de guardia de seguridad en un centro comercial.

Me encargaría de ello en cuanto pudiera.

—Qué gracioso. —Hizo una mueca antes de empujarme hacia el coche—.

Vamos, esta noche dormirás en el calabozo.

La muchacha no dejaba de gritar y se resistía a entrar en el vehículo. Estaba toda desaliñada, pero aun así exhibía un cuerpo increíble… y bastante ágil. Colocó una pierna en la puerta y empujó hacia atrás provocando que dos policías tuvieran que reducirla. Finalmente entró y comenzó a dar patadas a los asientos. Sonreí.

—Señorita, cálmese o tendrá problemas.

— ¡Ya los tengo! ¡Le juro que se arrepentirán de esto! —les gritaba, y yo opinaba lo mismo—. Yo solo iba hacia mi casa cuando este gilipollas —dijo señalándome con la cabeza. Alcé una ceja, incrédulo— sacó al taxista del coche y comenzó a conducir como un loco.

—Todo eso podrá contarlo en comisaría.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Dejó de hablar y se desplomó en el asiento.

Por fin pude observarla con tranquilidad. Era increíblemente guapa; piel pálida y tersa, labios carnosos, nariz perfecta y unos ojos grises deslumbrantes. Casi iluminaban la penumbra del vehículo. Tenía el cabello muy largo y liso, de un azul casi oscuro más claro que oscuro. Del cuerpo no pude ver mucho, pero apuntaba maneras.

— ¿Qué coño estás mirando, imbécil? —me preguntó clavando aquellos ojazos en los míos. Jamás había visto una belleza igual.

— ¡Eh, tranquila! Deberías relajar el labio… mira, se hace así. —Comencé a mover la boca lentamente.

—Serás… —Se lanzó a por mí.

Poco podía hacer con las manos detrás de la espalda, pero un mordisco podía hacer daño.

—shino, esta chica intenta matarme —le dije a uno de los policías en tono mocoso.

—Si lo consigue, le estaré eternamente agradecido.

— ¡Ja! qué gracioso. —La empujé con un hombro—. ¿A qué comisaría vamos? shino me miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras la muchacha me enviaba miradas asesinas.

—Ya lo sabes.

—No, no lo recuerdo —ahora me tocaba mofarme a mí. Sabía exactamente donde nos dirigíamos.

—A Trevi, y ahora cállate —le gruñó el policía.

Trevi, perfecto. En una hora estaría en la calle.

-Fin del flash black-

Hinata

Mi compañera de celda se sentó justo a mi lado y me observó con… ¿avidez?

Rezaba para que Nagato llegara cuanto antes. Ya le había llamado y me había dicho que no tardaría. La verdad es que parecía bastante tranquilo, como si ya supiera lo que había ocurrido. Al niñato chulo se lo habían llevado a otra celda, así que no sabía si había hecho su llamada ni si le dejarían salir pronto. Esperaba que no, y que se pudriera allí dentro.

Aquella mujer tan desagradable comenzó a invadir mi espacio vital abalanzándose sobre mí lentamente.

— ¿No sería mejor que habláramos un rato? Tú y yo podríamos ser amigas.

No, no seríamos amigas nunca. Su boca dibujó algo parecido a una sonrisa. De repente, estampó su nariz en mi mejilla e inhaló mi aroma ruidosamente. Me quedé quieta, con los ojos como platos y sin saber qué hacer.

—Hinata Hyuga—llamó justo en ese momento el policía que respondía al nombre de Shino.

Me levanté ipso facto y me lancé a los barrotes entre los que ya veía la tranquilizadora figura de Enrico.

— ¡Gracias al cielo! —exclamé antes de que la puerta se abriera—. Quita de en medio. —Empujé al policía que me franqueaba la puerta y me tiré al cuello de Nagato.

Sus brazos me rodearon suavemente, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Su calor me calmó… pero solo unos segundos. Cuando volví en mí, me aparté de él y comencé despotricar.

—Mi primera noche en Roma y acabo aquí por culpa de un capullo que está loco. Créeme Nagato, temí por mi vida. Deberían encerrarlo en un manicomio.

Comenzó a pegarse con otro tío y me aplastaron. Y minutos antes nos estrellamos contra un muro. ¡Mira mi ropa! Extrañamente, Nagato parecía divertido. Me cogió de los hombros y me obligó a mirarle.

—Cálmate, Hinata, mi amor. No hay de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Que no hay de qué preocuparse? ¡Mi padre me matará!

—Hiashi cree que duermes en casa de Sakura. Ya está todo listo, ella te espera en su casa.

Volví a abrazarle.

—Eres mi ángel.

En ese momento, la reclusa estiró el brazo, cogió un mechón de mi cabello y comenzó a olisquearlo entre los barrotes. Shino la alejó y a Nagato se le dibujó una sonrisa al ver mi cara de terror.

—Quieta. —dijo el policía.

—Sácame de aquí ahora mismo —murmuré con voz ahogada.

—Tengo que quedarme, fuera te espera un coche que te llevará a la casa de Sakura.

Me besó en la frente y me alejé de él a toda prisa sintiendo cómo su mano se separaba de la mía cuando nuestros brazos ya no podían estirarse más.

Naruto

Usher sonaba con la canción Trading Places mientras me acomodaba en el Bentley de Enrico. Ya sabía que Sasuke, Kiba y Konohamaru estaban a salvo en mi casa, y que mi padre esperaba a que llegara. Me aguardaba una buena bronca y, en realidad, con motivos. Era la cuarta vez que visitaba los calabozos de la comisaría de Trevi en lo que iba de año. Y tan solo habían pasado ocho días desde Nochevieja.

— ¿Sabes a quién has arrastrado contigo a comisaría? —me preguntó Nagato aparentando seriedad, pero conteniendo una sonrisa.

Nagato sabía el motivo de mi detención y opinaba que debía haber sido más duro con Deidara

—A una tía que estaba buenísima —recordé sus largas piernas—. En serio, Nagato, si la hubieses visto, hasta tú te hubieses quedado aluciando.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Ya veo. En realidad, sí, era muy guapa.

— ¿Pudiste verla? —pregunté extrañado.

—La saqué del calabozo, Naruto.

— ¿Cómo? —Ahora estaba todavía más perdido.

Detuvo el coche frente al garaje del edificio Gabbana. Cogió un pequeño mando, lo sacó por la ventanilla y pulsó el botón. La puerta comenzó a elevarse y Nagato aprovechó para mirarme.

—Esa «tía» que estaba buenísima era Hinata Hyuga.

Si esperaba sorprenderme, lo consiguió. Le miré boquiabierto y con los ojos desencajados. Joder, si Hiashi se enterase de que su hija pequeña había estado en el calabozo por mi culpa, me mataría.

«Con la de coches que había en la Via del Corso, y tuve que coger el taxi que llevaba a Hinta», pensé.

Fin.

Nota espero loe haiga gustado dejen rewievs, criticas bye.


End file.
